Twisted Bonds
by TheBubbanator
Summary: If Momo and Gigi thought highschool could get any more complicated, they were wrong; especially with the two new kids. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Luff here. So... This is my first fanfic and stuff, about JasdebixOC. If you don't like OC's I advise not to read. oo; Umm.. yeah.. ANYWAY reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. Flames are ok too, just don't be TOO cruel about my writing skills. That'd be nice. Well then, please enjoy Twisted Bonds. :D (FYI, this chapter is in Gigi's POV. The chapters that I have written after this won't be in her POV anymore, nor anyones' for that matter unless I dramatically choose to. .. Enjoy! Luff)

_--_

_The warrior stood there, eyeing the man before them. A crimson scarf wrapped around the lower half of their face to conceal their identity,. The flame red hair of the warrior blew around in the wind, as they tightened their fists._

_"So, I see you've finally come. How foolish!" said the man, turning to look at the warrior._

_"I've come to claim back the sword of the Gods," the warrior spoke, voice muffled by the scarf. "You would be wise to surrender it now."_

_The man took one glance at the warrior before laughing. "You think you can claim back the sword of the Gods by fighting me man to man?! I've taken down armies at a time! What makes you think you can do it by yourself?"_

_The man continued to laugh as the warrior rose a hand and pulled the down, revealing the face that of a woman_. _Smirking the woman got into a fighting stance. The man stopped laughing, looking a little taken back._

_"A... woman? Ha! How humorous! A woman against a man?!"_

_The woman grinned. "You mean woman against bitch."_

_The man let out a low growl. "Why you little...!" Running towards the woman he began to attack. "You'll never get that sword!"_

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that," the woman jumped back to avoid the attack and rose a fist into the air. "Take this!" The fist was sent to the man's face._

"Onee-chan."

_The woman stopped, her fist still hanging in mid-air, and looked around. Everything around her beginning to disappear. "What the hell?_

"Onee-chan!"

_She lowered her fist with a confused look on her face._

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"Ah!" I let out a small yelp as I fell out of bed, making contact with my hardwood floor. "Nnn.. Ow.. That hurt."

"Onee-chan, you slept in again. We're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up," said the girl, placing her hands on her hips and pouting a little.

"Huh? Wait. What time is it, Momo?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning a little at the end of my sentence. Momo rose an arm and glanced down at the watch on her wrist.

"Hmm.. About five minutes to seven."

I stared at her, a blank look on my face. "Five minutes... to seven?" I kicked the sheets off of me and made a dash to my closet. "Dammit, Momo! Why Didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"But... but.. I called up to you to and told you that if you didn't get ready soon we'd be late. And you yelled back 'I wouldn't be too sure about that'. I thought that you were up! Gomen Nasai! This is all my fault for not checking on you!" Momo rubbed her eyes and let out a sniffle.

_When did I say that? Oh riiight, my dream. Dammit, I almost beat the boss of that level! I really need to cut back on all those video games before bed. Wait, what was I doing again? Oh. _"Ah, no! Don't cry! It's my fault for breaking my alarm clock instead of getting up. We can still get to school in time! Um... Go pack my bag for me, will you?"

Momo quickly rubbed her tears away with her arm, smiling when she turned her attention back to me. "H-hai! I'll get you something to eat on the way to school as well! Wait. You broke our alarm clock?"

"Uhh... no? I really need to get ready, Momo!" I said, quickly changing the topic.

"Oh! You're right! You get ready while I pack our things."

I watched her run out the door and waited until I heard her go down the stairs before turning back to my closet and picking out an outfit. _That went smoothly._I scanned the row of hangers before grabbing a black tank top with a bleeding heart on the front of it and a pair of jeans. I quickly stripped off my PJ's and put on the new outfit. After throwing the PJ's into the laundry basket I ran to the bathroom, grabbing my ipod and DS from my night stand as I passed it. I stuffed the two items into my pockets before opening the door leading into the bathroom. I looked up at the mirror, seeing my pale face and flame red hair. _Greeeeat..._ Now came the hard part. I winced when I took a closer look at how tangled my hair was. _This is going to be a real pain in the ass._Sighing, I picked up my brush and began attempting to tame my hair, letting out every now and then when I came across a really bad knot. After I brushed out all the knots, I turned my head to either side to see if my blonde highlights were alright, then moved on to brushing my teeth.

"Onee-chan, It's time to go!" yelled Momo from the bottom of the stairs.

I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth. "Coming!" Turning the water back on, I cupped my hands underneath the faucet and brought some water to my mouth to rinse the last of the toothpaste out of my mouth. Spitting the water back into the sink and turning off the faucet, I ran downstairs.

"Here's your jacket, Gigi," said Momo, handing me my black hoodie jacket and backpack in one hand and some toast in the other. "Are you all ready?"

I nodded, wrapping the jacket around my waist and putting my backpack on. "Yeah, you got the keys?" I asked, taking the toast and eating it as fast as I could.

Momo felt her pockets with her hands and pulled out the keys to the house. "Yep!" she said, smiling as she tucked some of her jet black hair behind her ear.

"Okay, let's go," I said, stuffing the last of the toast into my mouth.

Momo and I ran through the hallways, are footsteps echoing whenever our feet touched the floor. We were late for class. And that class so happened to be on the other side of the school.

"I wanted to take french, but nooo. We had to take spanish! Who the hell designed this damn school so that our first class is the farthest to get to?!" I complained, stoppig and skidding across the floor to make a sharp turn right.

"Look! We're almost there!" cried Momo, grinning before coming to a halt in front of our Spanish class; Room 141. "We made it!" I groaned, stopping in front of the door behind my sister.

"Oh, joy...Let's go learn!" I said sarcastically, waving my hands around for emphasis on how _thrilled_ I was to be here at the moment. My sister pouted, turning around to look at me with her big blue eyes. _Oh god.. Not the face.._ _Anything but the face!_

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Today sensei said we could pick some Spanish names!" She said, turning back around to open the door. "It'll be fun!"

"Uh-huh.." I glared at the door my sister was opening, hoping that would help me get rid of some of my frustration.

"Oh Namisoto-san, so good of you to join us," said a man in his mid-forties.

I glanced up at my teacher and grunted a 'Morning' to him, while my sister gave a low bow.

"Good morning, sensei. Please forgive our tardiness." she said, bowing again.

The man grinned. "Well I'm sure you had a good reason, Momo. As for your sister, though..." He turned his attention to me. "**Don't** let it happen again."

I flinched and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, yeah. I got it, sensei."

"Good, now go take a seat and pick a name out from page 23 in your textbook." he said returning his attention to the textbook in his hand.

My sister tugged on the sleeve of my jacket around my waist, pulling me along with her to our seats in the back of the class. I followed, glaring at anyone who dared to look at me funny. Keeping note of names in my head of the people who found it humorous that we were late. _Well then, another three people have made it onto my hitlist. Goodie! _Reaching our seats I hang my backpack on the back of my chair, pulling out my notebook, textbook, and pens. I untied my jacket from around my waist and put it on, turning to page 23 as I hid my ipod headphones in my hoodie sleeves. I looked around the classroom before turning my ipod on. _Okay, let's see here.. Teacher?_ I looked at my teacher, who had his back turned, writing some thing on the board. _Check. Notes?_ I looked over at my sister sitting next to me, glancing at the piece of paper she was scribbling whatever the teacher had written on the board. _Check. Now it's time for music._ I grinned as I stuck the headphones in my ears, pulling my hair closer to my face to conceal them. I chose a song and began to lay back and enjoy.

_This is what I brought you,_

_This you can keep. _

The door to our classroom opened, a boy and a girl walking in. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at them. Maybe the blonde one was a boy too.

_This is what I brought,_

_you may forget me_

I watched them talk to the teacher, the teacher soon after pointing towards the back of the class.

_I promise to depart, _

_just promise one thing_

The two boys turned around and began walking towards my sister and I. I took my chanceand began to observe them closer. The one leading the way had short black hair, sticking out at different angles. _How in God's name does he make it DO that?_The one behind him had long blonde hair. On closer inspection I realized that it was indeed a male. Both wore all black and had makeup on their faces.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_...

The black haired one stopped in-front of me, and said something. All I could hear was my ipod, so I paused my song and looked back up to him. "What?" I asked.

He rose a finger and pointed to the seats behind us. "I asked if the seats were taken, dumbass."

The blonde behind him started to giggle. "Yeah, are they taken, dumbass? Hii!"

My eye twitched. _Oh no... Oh HELL no. I know that scrawny little bastard did not just call me a dumbass._I put on a fake smile and titled my head to the side innocently. "Why, no they're not. But they can only be occupied by something smarter than a piece shit. I'm afraid you don't meet the standards. Sorry!" Now it was the black haired boy's eye to twitch. He let out a small growl before putting on a fake smile as well.

"Oh, the standards must have been lowered if you're sitting here, then." He said, keeping a smug grin on his face, as he walked to the seats behind us. The blonde following right behind him, having a giggling fit the whole time.

I sat there and gritted my teeth, my sister sat next to me looking flustered and not knowing what to do or say. _Looks like two more people made it to my hitlist. The top at that._

I turned my ipod back on and began to relax again, when I felt someone kick my seat. I paused it again and turned around. "What is it, now?" I hissed, glaring at the smug face of the black haired boy behind me.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lemme borrow your damn textbook."

I narrowed my eyes at him before I smirked back. "Oh? Well, seeing that your oh so more intelligent, I don't believe that my textbook would suffice." His smirk immediately left his face, replaced by a scowl.

"You little, bitch... Give me the damn book already!" he growled.

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't fuckin' HAVE one!"

"Tch, fine... Because I'm such a kind person." I replied, grabbing my textbook with a content smile on my face and handing it to him.

He took it, setting it on his desk and arranging it so that the other boy could see it. He snorted. "And I'm the fucking tooth fairy. Now what's your name, bitch?" He turned his attention back to be, laying his chin in the palm of his hand.

Now it was my turn to snort. "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking others, dipshit." I replied. He sighed and sat back up, pointing towards himself.

"Name's Debitto," he said, jabbing a thumb toward the other boy. "And that's my brother Jasdero." The blonde let out a small 'Hii!' when he was pointed to, grinning like a maniac.

"And together we're, Jasdebi!" They both said at the same time. Jasdero letting out another giggle at the end. _What the hell? Did they fucking rehearse this or something?_

I looked between the two of them before speaking. "Debitto and Jasdero, eh? My names Gigi," I said before pointing to my sister. "And that's my little sis Momo." Momo smiled at the two boys before going back to taking down notes. I grinned. "So, nice to meet you," sarcasm lacing my voice.

He smirked back with a smug look on his face. "Oh no, the pleasure's _all_ mine." His brother having another giggling fit next to him.

I snorted and turned back around in my seat, turning my ipod back on. Imitating his voice in a higher tone in my head. _Oh nooo, the pleasure's all fucking miiiine_ I settled into my seat and prepared myself for another meaningless lesson from my teacher. Trying to ignore Dumb and Dumber behind me.

_This is what I brought you,_

_this you can keep_

_This is what I brought,_

_you may forget me_

_I promise you my heart,_

_just promise to sing:_

_'Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.'_

_(Oh-o, Oh-o)_

_(Oh-ho)_

_(Oh-o, Oh-o)_

_'Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep'_

_This is what I thought, _

_I thought you need me_

_This is what I thought,_

_so think me naive_

_I promise you a heart, _

_you promise to keep._

_'Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep'_

_(Oh-o, Oh-o)_

_(Oh-o)_

_(Oh-o, Oh-o)_

_'Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep...'._


	2. Character Profiles

1Name: Momo Namisoto

Age: 14 (November 3rd)

Sexuality: Straight

Physical features: Jet black hair, only reaching halfway down her neck, and clear blue eyes. Not as pale as her sister, Gigi, Momo is able to tan easily without fear of getting burned. She's rather short, just barely making 5 feet.

Personality: Ever since her and her sister's mother died, Momo has taken it upon herself to be the motherly figure in the house; cooking, cleaning, and providing anything needed for the two. Always with a smile on her face, Momo makes it her goal to try and make everyone happy. Being so kind and polite has gotten her on good terms with all the teachers and most all of the students. Being so kind-hearted can be hard on Momo, though, because whenever there's a problem she'll worry about it until it's fixed.

Likes: Animals of all kind, sweets and fruits, swimming, singing, and her sister.

Dislikes: Blood, bugs, and seeing anyone unhappy.

Facts: Momo has a natural talent for singing, and can be found, more often than not, singing with her sister. She also has an obsession on what she deems 'cute' and will dwell over until she can have it. More often than not, people find what she thinks is cute, rather odd. She appears to be rather dumb, but in reality is quite good at planning and getting things done. Because she works so hard, she's able to keep her grades up in the A's and B's with her sister's help. On the back of her left ear, she has a heart shaped birthmark on the cartilage. Very few people know that Momo has her belly button pierced. Momo also has a fear of blood.

Name: Gigi Namisoto

Age: 14 (November 3rd)

Sexuality: Bi

Physical features: Gigi has Flame red hair, reaching past her shoulders, with two blonde highlights on each side. Her friends like to joke that he hair is a tribute to her hotheadedness.

Her natural eye color is a mix between her hair color/amber, but her eye color changes often.

Unlike her sister, Gigi is tall, reaching a full 5 feet 9 inches before she stopped growing. With her ghostly pale skin, the only thing she achieves from the sun are burns and freckles.

Personality: Gigi has an obsession with protecting her sister, she'll most likely dropkick any boy she finds looking at her sister before she gives them time to explain themselves. Even if they meant no harm, she'll deny it and claim to have a good reason. She's so hardheaded that nine times out of ten, she'll either ignore you or change the subject if you try and tell her that she's wrong about something. She's truly a kind person, but rarely shows it to others. Having a short temper Gigi has often gotten on people's bad side easily. She also has a tendency to jump into things without thinking, which gets her in trouble a lot. All in all, Gigi is almost completely opposite of her twin sister, Momo. Get on her bad side and she'll add you onto her 'hitlist'.

Likes: Diet Coke, sweets, buffalo styled dishes (anything spicy for that matter), hot sauce, dogs, wolves, foxes, music, video games, and drawing.

Dislikes: Needles, cockroaches, nuts, almost all vegetables, red meat, and people who get on her nerves.

Facts: Gigi enjoys to sing with her sister, Momo, but usually likes to spend her spare time playing all her video games. A true gamer, Gigi about owns every single console ever made and prefers to play action/adventure games. Gigi is her nickname and she prefers everyone to call her that instead of her real name, claiming that she hates it. Her eyes have a unique ability to change colors based on her mood. When she's in a good mood, or neutral, her eyes are a mix between amber and the color of her hair. Get her angry at you and her eyes have a tendency to turn red, turning a bloodier colored red the angrier she gets. If she's not feeling well, or if she has just woken up, her eyes are an onyx black color. At one point in her life, her eyes turned an ice blue and then to green after crying the whole day; but this hasn't repeated since she vowed to never be so weak as to cry again. She enjoys fighting and is very competitive, making most of the guys at her school fear her. Gigi also has a birthmark of and upside down, golden arrowhead above her belly button. She has two piercings in each earlobe, but she plans to get her cartilage on her left hear pierced in the near future. She used to take a swordsmanship class, but now works with firearms after school. She owns a regular hand pistol that she carries around to practice with after school. She got the nickname 'Hawkeye' for having such good aim and being able to hit almost any target she chooses. She also has a big fear of cockroaches and needles.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's chapter two everyone! Gawd, I hate typos. no matter how hard I look they ALWAYS find a way to sneak in... freaing typo.. I hope they burn in a typo-like hell. / Aaaanyway, I got the new book Breaking Dawn the night it came out. 3 Jacob needs to go jump off a cliff or something and leave Bella alone. Team Edward Cullen FTW. Oh... right... story.. coughs Last time I forgot the disclaimer thingymabober, so here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.gray man, but I own Gigi and Momo, meh OC betchs :D

There... I even put it in bold for you. 8D Now onto the story! Enjoy

--

The rest of the class went by normally, the occasional 'Hii' emitting from the back of the class and piece of chalk directed towards Gigi.

--

Another piece of chalk was sent flying towards Gigi, making contact with her forehead.

"For the last time, Namisoto. Pay attention!" the teacher huffed before turning back around to continue writing on the board with a new piece of chalk that had magically appeared in his hand from out of nowhere.

Gigi rubbed the red spot on her forehead, glaring down at the piece of chalk before looking back up and directing her glare to the back of the teacher.

"Whatever..." she mumbled, turning her attention back to her ipod and doodle. Adding a few more details where she deemed fit.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and groaned. Turning around to face the person who had tapped her.

And who might have been this mysterious person?

Debitto...

Just the person she wanted to see at the moment.

"What?" she hissed. Pausing her ipod to actually be able to hear what he had to say.

Debitto smirked. Pointing to the piece of paper on Gigi's desk and raising an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Watcha drawin', bitch?"

Gigi snorted, turning back around to her doodled filled piece of paper. "Like I'd show you. And, FYI, my name's not bitch."

Debitto rolled his eyes.

"Fine, _Gigi_. Now show me what you're fucking drawing already."

"Hell no!"

Gigi turned to her pencil case, digging around for another colored pen to use, so that she could complete her doodle masterpiece. She felt something graze her side and looked down in time to see a hand retreat with the piece of paper she'd been doodling on.

"Hey!" Gigi said, trying to make a grab at her artwork, but to no avail. "Give me that back!"

Debitto just grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, pulling the paper away from her grasps. "Aw, come on, Gig'. Sharing is caring!" he mocked.

"I don't feel very caring at the moment."

By now Jasdero's attention had been caught. Looking up from his own piece of doodling paper, that of which he'd been drawing smiley faces and five's all over for last half hour, he put on his trademark maniac grin. Letting out a 'Hii..' he looked between Gigi and Debitto before noticing the piece of paper in his brother's hands.

"I said give it back, you bastard!" Gigi growled, narrowing her eyes to send Debitto a death glare.

The targeted boy just stuck his tongue out, looking down to observe what Gigi had drawn.

Jasdero scooted his seat closer to his brother and leaned over his shoulder as he let out a questioning 'Hii'.

Jasdebi bother stared at it, both looking intrigued.

"Damn, you're good..." muttered Debitto.

"Look, Debi! It's a puppy, hii!" Jasdero said, obviously thrilled by what he had discovered.

The piece of paper had a realistic picture of a Golden Retriever puppy, laying on it's stomach and looking up. A butterfly perched on it's nose.

Gigi took her chance to steal back the picture, grabbing it and turning back around to hide her reddened cheeks.

Jasdebi both sat there blinking, before registering what had happened.

"What the hell is your problem?" Debitto asked, glaring at the back of Gigi's head.

"I don't like people to look at my drawings," she mutted.

"Why the fuck not? You're not drawing anyone naked are you?"

Debitto smirked at the dep shade of red Gigi's ears turned.

"No! Just shut up!" she screamed.

"Excuse me?" asked another voice.

Gigi looked to the front of the class, muttering a string of curses when she noticed all eyes on her.

Not good...

The teacher put on an annoyed grin. "Any particular reason you're telling me to 'shut up' during my lesson, Ms. Namisoto?"

She let out a nervous laugh, making a mental note to make the twins pay for getting her in trouble.

"Uhhh, no sir? I was just getting really into my Spanish to English translations!"

"Nice try. Five hundred word essay due tomorrow on the definition of Discipline."

Gigi groaned and slumped back in her seat. The bell ringing and signaling that class was over.

She felt another tap on her arm and turned to glare at whoever dared to touch her at the moment. Her look softened when she saw it was her sister, Momo.

"Umm...I was just wondering if you would like me to help you with your essay, onee-chan," Momo said, giving her sister a warm smile. "Not that I think you can't do it!" she ended, starting to panic, worrying that she had offended her sister in anyway.

Gigi just smiled back, putting away her stuff before standing up and patting Momo's head. "That's be nice, Momo. I'd appreciate the help." she ruffled her sister's hair before turning around walking towards the exit.

When she reached the doorway, she turned around and glared at the twins; raising two fingers to her eyes and then directing them at the two boys.

Momo sighed as she finished fixing her hair and watched her sister leave, Turning around towards the twins to give them an apologetic smile.

"Please forgive my sister's rudeness. It was very nice meeting you two. Let me know if you need any help with anything!" she said, giving the two a low bow before grabbing her backpack and running after her sister.

Jasdebi stood there for a minute, pondering how two girls could be twins, and yet be nothing alike.

"Well that was entertaining, wasn't it, 'Dero?" Debitto mused. His brother nodded, letting out a 'hii' in agreement.

Debitto looked down at his desk, noticing the Spanish textbook that lay there. He smirked as he picked it up and looked through it, eyeing any pieces of paper with drawings on them.

"Oh dear, it seems the bitch left her textbook. Guess we'll have to return it, now won't we, 'Dero?"

Debitto grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Jasdero grinned as well, getting the message his brother was sending to him.

"Yeah, Jasdebi will have to return it, hii!"

--

Gigi sneezed, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Ah! Are you alright, Onee-chan? Are you sick?!" Momo asked, looking around for a tissue, a little worried that her sister may be getting sick.

"Nah, I'm fine," Gigi said, accepting the tissue she was offered and blowing her nose. "I got really into my Zelda game last night and forgot to take my allergy medicine."

Momo looked a little more relaxed, relieved to know that it wasn't anything serious. She put on a stern look, which turned out to be more of a pout, and scolded her sister.

"Onee-chan, you need to take better care of yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Gigi mumbled, waving off anymore comments with her hand.

The two sisters began walking again, heading towards their next class.

--

The classes leading up to lunch went roughly well. Gigi was thrilled to find out that she would be sharing I all /I of her classes with the twins, Jasdero and Debitto; while Momo thought it would be a great way to spend more time and get to know one another better.

Now it was lunch time.

Oh how Gigi loved this part of the day. Having a long free block after lunch just added to her good mood. She felt her mood improve even more while she waited for her sister to return with their lunch, her Diet Coke, and sun screen. Okay, maybe Gigi wasn't too thrilled about having to put the sun screen on, but it was well worth it.

"Onee-chan, I'm back!"

Gigi turned around, grinning from ear to ear.

Nothing could ruin her mood.

"Yeah, we're back! Didja miss us?"

Except for maybe that...

Gigi sat in her spot, giving the two boys a blank stare before snapping.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed pointing a finger towards the two.

"Onee-chan, I invited them because I thought they may had been lonely on their first day. And it's not polite to point at people," her sister pouted setting the food down on the table.

Debitto grinned. "Yeah, your sis is right. And after all the trouble we went through to try and find you to return your textbook too." He let out a dramatic sigh while his brother Jasdero had a giggling fit.

Gigi snorted before turning her attention to her meal.

"Whatever, just sit your scrawny asses down." She mumbled, paying more attention to preparing her burger and drinking her diet coke, than the two boys.

The twins sat down across from Gigi, while Momo sat next to her sister and smiled. Happy to see that her sister was too busy removing her beef patty and replacing it with more cheese and hot sauce to notice anything else.

Gigi added a few french fries to her burger before putting on a satisfied grin. She lifted it up and brought it near her mouth, just now noticing the two boys looking at her. She sent a glare their way.

"Stop looking at me, dipshit." she growled, lowering her burger a little.

"What the hell is that?" Debitto mumbled, his brother just tilting his head and eyeing the burger.

"Tch.. Food."

"It looks like a goddamn burger on crack."

Gigi snorted and took a big bite out of her burger, just to show off to the boys.

"And it's a damn good crack burger, ya scrawny little punk."

The four of them went back to eating, the occasional bickering between Debitto and Gigi.

"Oh! I forgot the sunscreen!" Momo cried. Standing up to leave. "I'll be right back." She turned and started running back towards her and her sister's lockers.

Gigi sat there dumbstruck, a hot sauce covered fry hanging from her fingertips.

"Wait... You're leaving me here with THEM?!" She whined after her sister. Turning to look at the amused faces of the two boys.

"Awwww, we don't bite. Much," Debitto said, causing Jasdero to burst into another giggling episode.

"Shuddap and leave me alone." She growled, going back to finishing off her last hot sauce covered french fry. She wiped her hands with a napkin before pulling her Diet coke towards her and drinking it with a straw.

While the two boys were too busy throwing french fries at each other, and Gigi was too busy pondering something, nobody noticed two large figures coming towards them.

"Well lookie here, Fred." one of the figures said, stopping behind Gigi and casting a shadow over the table. "Looks like the little slut has made a couple reject friends."

Fred laughed at his partner's joke. "Nice one, George!"

Gigi let out an annoyed sigh and closed her eyes, choosing to ignore the two boys behind her while Jasdebi glared at them.

"Hey, bitch! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" George growled taking a step closer to her.

"Umm, excuse me? Could you please leave my sister alone?" Momo said in a soft voice. Gripping the sun screen a little tighter.

Fred and George bother turned around and walked over to her. Looking down at her and smirking.

"Oh look, it's the bitch's sister. How about you go cry somewhere else?" George mocked in a baby voice.

Gigi flinched, eyes flashing a deep shade of red.

Momo stood there, shaking and trying to hold in her tears. "If you don't leave now, I'll make you leave. So.. Umm.. Please leave her alone."

"Oh? And what are you gonna do if we don't?" George mocked again, taking a step towards her.

"This."

George turned around in time to get a fist smashed into his nose, a sickening crack echoing through the air.

Fred watched in horror, as his friend fell to the ground, his nose gushing blood everywhere.

Gigi stood over him and spit on the ground next to his head. She leaned down and picked him up by the collar, glaring at him with blood red eyes.

"If I ever see you laying a fucking finger on my sister again, or see you anywhere near her again. I swear to god, I'll put your ass in a coma till the next century. Do I make myself fucking clear?!" She growled.

George nodded, too afraid to speak.

Gigi dropped him to the ground and watched him run off with his hand over his nose. Fred following right after him.

She glared after the two before checking to see if her sister was okay.

Jasdebi stood there in shock, still not believing what they had just seen.

Momo turned the other away, too afraid to look at the blood on her sister's knuckles. "Ummm, Onee-chan can we please go wash that off?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

Momo walked towards the table to gather her sister's things. While Jasdebi snapped out of their trances.

"Holy shit, Gig'. That was one fucking punch. I think you broke his damn nose!" Debitto said, his brother nodding.

"Yeah, 'Dero heard the bone crack, hii!"

Gigi walked towards the restroom, too angry to speak at anyone at the moment. Her eyes, just now beginning to go back to their natural color. Jasdebi watched her walk away and kept quiet for once.

"Nobody messes with my sister,"she muttered before opening the door to the girl's bathroom and walking in.

--

Yaaaaay, chapter. I'mma gonna be gone for a couple days. Tis meh granny's b-day. :D Anyway, Reviews to me are like cigarettes to Tyki. They're like crack. Only soooo much better. :D


End file.
